Sensing Home
by ANameWithNoMeaning
Summary: A girl with Dreams of another life, senses something special about her starter, and eventually, the other Pokemon she captures and trains.
1. Prolouge

When I had woken up, I had been greeted by a forest. I couldn't remember anything, so I didn't know how I got here in the first place. I remember wondering around, occasionally running away from creatures I didn't recognize. It scared me.

I had ended up running into a small town, and I rushed over to the nearest house. Before I thought of the consequences of my action, I knocked on the door.

It was then that I met the person that would adopt me and care for me, as I didn't know where to go. I have her to thank for a lot of things.

It was a year afterwards that I had my first Dream. These Dreams were different then other dreams that everyone else had, and when I have them, I stay asleep for a whole day, and can't be woken up.

These Dreams scare my adoptive-mother so much, but no one seems to know about why I have them. But these Dreams are important to me, and I've never actually told anyone about them except my mother.

A whole other world. A world with no Pokémon—as the creatures here are called. I had another life there, and I lived there for a week, and then I wake up again, a day later. These Dreams would only happen every month or so.

In this world—the Pokémon world—I remember everything that happens there. But in that world, I only have the memories of that life, and not my Pokémon life.

As if I played two different characters: one observing, and the other totally oblivious.

Then came the day I turned thirteen. My mother finally let me leave—she was really worried about the Dreams—but I would have my Pokémon with me to protect me when it happened.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting and Greeting

I blinked, cocking my head to one side as I gazed upwards at the building before me. It wasn't very tall, as it was only two stories high, but I cursed my tiny stature for making it seem that much bigger.

I sighed loudly, gripping the shoulder-straps of my backpack tightly. This was it.

I was finally going to start my journey.

My three-year delay was behind me. My mother wasn't going to stop me now—she couldn't use the same excuse a third time. I know she had good intentions for stopping me from going when I was younger, but now I was a teenager, me being thirteen.

My Dreams won't hold me back. Actually, they pushed me towards being a trainer. Maybe when I was traveling, I would find out why I had these Dreams of another world.

I raised a fist dramatically into the air, looking upwards into the blue sky. "Yeah!" I told myself quietly. "I _will_ find out! And..." I turned to look at the building again, a big smile on my face as I thought about what creatures were inside. "...I'll make lots of new friends along the way!"

I happily skipped towards the door, knowing that this was a new start. The past was in the past, and it wouldn't hold me back.

...at least I hoped it wouldn't.

I had been here many times before, learning about Pokémon from the Professor that lived only a few blocks away. But now, being here, I had different intentions in mind, and it made this place seem so different.

Stepping inside, and closing the door behind me, I headed towards the back of the building—the place I knew the starters were handed out. I gave only a small shaky wave to the receptionist behind the counter. She knew that I knew where I was going, and turned back to her work.

I strutted along, almost enthusiastically, but I could feel how stiff my body was.

The atmosphere felt heavy, and I jumped—high strung—when a thud from a room nearby echoed in the hallway I was walking in. I realized a second afterwards it was nothing; probably a book falling from a shelf or from someone's hands.

I shook my head, starting to walk down the hallway again.

Turning into another hallway, I smiled as I caught sight of the door leading to the room with the starters in it.

My emotions were strangely mixed; on one hand, I was really nervous, on the other, I was so excited. I was shaking from both.

I managed to open the door, and as soon as I passed through the doorway, I felt totally calm. I closed the door behind me, and walked over to the Professor.

I stood quietly by his side, waiting for him to question me about my starter.

I stood there awkwardly for about a minute before I realized he hadn't noticed me. A small chuckle escaped me, but he didn't notice that either.

I poked him playfully on the shoulder, and he jerked away, swivelling his office chair so he faced me. His face was filled with shock, his mouth open, and eyes wide.

Chuckling again, I waved at him. "Hey Professor Oak! I'm here for my starter!"

The weird expression on his face melted away into a smile, and his body relaxed. "Ah, Enimera! Your here at last."

I nodded. "Yup, I'm here! I'm glad I didn't have to do much to get your attention."

His face drooped slightly. "I wished you had used a different method to get my attention. Your pokes always leave me with bruises."

My strong pokes usually did that.

I gave him a lop-sided smile. "Sorry Professor."

Professor Oak clapped his hands together. "Alright! Now let us begin." He stood up, and beckoned me to follow.

He led me towards the opposite end of the room, and I curiously watched as he held up three pokéballs in front of me.

"I have nine Pokémon for you to choose from. Three of them are Bulbasaur, three are Squirtle, and the last three are Charmander."

I nodded.

Throwing the three pokéballs into the air, I gasped in excitement—even though I've seen it happen so many times on TV—as they popped open, and three figures formed on a larger table behind us.

Three Squirtle now sat on the table. He tossed another three pokéballs into the air. Three Charmander. Another three pokéballs. Three Bulbasaur.

I watched them from a distance as they started to converse and interact.

Turning slightly, I looked at the Professor. "Pokémon can't understand human speech, right?"

He looked at me strangely for a moment before responding. "No, just like we don't understand them, they don't understand us. Why the need to ask?"

I blinked, and mentally face-palmed myself. "Sorry, no reason." I turned back to the Pokémon.

Smiling slightly, I inched forwards until I was right beside the table.

I watched them, and I noticed that one Pokémon was watching _me_. It was a Bulbasaur. It almost seemed conflicted, and its expression kept changing.

"Enimera?"

I jumped, startled, twisting around to be greeted by Professor Oak's puzzled face. "What are you doing?"

"I-I... uh..." I stuttered, glancing back at the Pokémon watching me. I noticed its expression droop slightly. "Um..."

"That's strange..." I heard Professor Oak say. He probably noticed the Bulbasaur observing me.

I turned to him again. "It's watching me."

He nodded, and continued to watch it in turn. I sighed. That was the Professor for you: always trying to figure things out.

I walked slightly closer to the Bulbasaur, its eyes still glued to me.

I smiled at it. "Hello."

I giggled slightly as it opened its mouth and said in response: "Saur, bulba."

I couldn't help but ask to it, "do you understand me?"

My eyes widened when it nodded.

It nodded.

"Y-you can?"

Another nod.

"I thought Pokémon couldn't understand human language..." I sighed.

I was confused when it flinched, and finally looked away. I followed its gaze to the Professor, who was furiously writing things down on a small piece of paper, occasionally looking back at us.

Then he realized that we were watching him, and he stood up straight, laughing nervously, hiding the paper behind his back.

I sighed, turning back to the Bulbasaur.

"How would you like to travel with me?"

It froze, and slowly turned to face me. From this reaction, I knew he _did_ understand me for sure.

He slowly began to nod, and its nods slowly became faster as a big grin spread across its face.

I laughed at its enthusiasm. I had a new friend.


End file.
